La otra cara de la vida
by StellaHyuugaElric
Summary: Uno nuca sabe lo que le depara la vida, al principio crees estar rodeada de buenas personas, una persona que te ama y al día siguiente estas acorralada en un callejón huyendo para salvar tu vida,lo peor de el caso, de no ser violada. UA NARUHINASASU
1. Chapter 1

Corrió, las alternativas estaban por acabarse, sabía que no podría estar huyendo más de esos dos sujetos, subió escalones, doblo esquinas con rapidez, detrás de ella unos ojos azules penetrantes y otro ónix atento, en el par brillaba una chispa de malicia. Tropezó y sus atacantes dieron dos pasos, el azabache la levanto de un brazo, ella hábilmente le tiro un puñetazo y su otro brazo se vio atrapado por la mano del rubio. Tembló de rabia, estaba tan arrepentida por caer en las redes de esos dos sujetos, quien diría que se encontraría en una situación como esta. Gruño mientras veía las sonrisas cínicas y victoriosas, se preparo para tirar una patada al azabache, pero este actuó rápido y e atrapo la pierna entre las suyas. Las lágrimas de miedo e impotencia brotaban por sus perlados ojos, podría haber imaginado esto del azabache, ¿pero del rubio, por que el?.

Sintió una mano recorrer su parte intima, las dos respiraciones agitadas, las miradas turbias cegadas por el deseo. Quiso gritar, pero la privaron de ese privilegio, lloraba como una niña pequeña, mientras su corazón se rompía en millones de pedazos. Lentamente fue liberada de su agarre, **Su error**, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, no podía confiar en nadie. Se encontraba en unas calles que no conocía, recorrió la vista tratando de encontrar otro ''buen escondite" hasta que choco contra alguien, en cuanto cayó al suelo abrió sus ojos. Era una chica rubia de ojos azules, quien la miraba con miedo e interrogación. Le extendió su mano y la ojiperla le sonrio con timidez. Le pregunto que le sucedía para correr así, la ojiperla le pidió disculpas mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

Llegaron a su apartamento, pequeño pero acogedor, en cualquier esquina estaba adornado con alguna flor. La joven rubia le extendió una taza de te, le miro maternal , comprensiva. Así fue que Hinata se presento con Ino y comenzó a contarle su historia.

-Yo –dijo aun nerviosa sosteniendo la taza humeante de te.

-Hinata-chan – su voz era melodiosa y conciliadora –Puedes quedarte esta noche o las que quieras.

-Pe-pero –trato de articular, de su torpe boca no salía mas que pequeños monosílabos.

-Pero nada –interrumpió radiante la rubia –Te quedas aquí y punto.

-Ino-chan – de nuevo las lagrimas saladas brotaban de sus hermosos ojos.

El pecho de la rubia se comprimió, bastantes penurias le habían sucedido a esta pobre chiquilla, corrió y la abrazo fuerte, Hinata asombrada por el gesto no atino mas que llorar desconsolada en este, mientras Ino le acariciaba el cabello para consolarla, cual hermana mayor se tratase. Le presto una habitación, la que utilizaba para su prima Temari cuando llegaba de visita, le propuso que tomara el baño, ya que la habitación contaba con un baño propio. Cuando Hinata se estaba bañando, Ino aprovecho para dejarle ropa limpia, después se dirigió a su cuarto, debía dejar a la pobre chica descansar, se acostó en su mullida cama, y ahí fue cuando recordó la historia de la chica.

….

…

…..

Era una mañana soleada, al parecer a Hinata el día le estaba sonriendo, como siempre tomo una tostada embarrada de mermelada de zarzamora y un vaso de jugo de naranja, le echo un ultimo vistazo a la foto que tenia en la mesilla del recibidor. En esta se podía apreciar a cuatro personas entre ella Hinata, Su hermana menor Hanabi, Su primo Neji quien claramente estaba molesto y sonrojado por el doble beso de sus primas en la mejilla, Su madre Hana, siempre con esa sonrisa hermosa y fresca que hacia reír hasta el mas amargado. Y por ultimo su padre quien disfrutaba ser abrazado por su esposa. Este, era su primer día sola en la Universidad de Konoha, a su criterio, su nueva vida comenzaba a ser un agradable reto.

Salió del edificio, sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa a la portera y casera de este, quien le sonreía.

-Que todo salga bien en su primer día Hyuuga-san – grito la casera alzando levemente la mano.

-Gracias – le contesto con entusiasmo.

Llego al edificio académico, había mucha gente, algunos grupos de debate discutiendo temas anteriores al aire libre, arboles verdes y grandes que se mecían al compás del viento, como si le dedicaran una cordial bienvenida. Llego a un stand donde le entregarían una carpeta con actividades, horarios y un croquis del plantel. Su corazón latía desbocado, al parecer todo salía a la perfección, oyó un barullo y observo un tumulto de gente que se reunía alrededor de una fuente, ahí estaban las tres chicas que le harían la vida imposible a Hinata.

Una era una pelirroja desabrida, según las palabras secas de Hinata, era una cuatro ojos frívola y descerebrada, y que decir de la rubia –tratando de no ofender a Ino, quien solo soltó una risa divertida y sincera – era una idiota ego centrista, sabia que no era cierto el dicho de "todas las rubias son estúpidas" pero esta se llevaba el premio y la mención.

Rodo los ojos con indiferencia, sabia que no debía hacerlo, pero las juzgo a primera mirada, pero ¿Y quien no? Con esa actitud de zorra, sin dignidad hacia su persona, era deplorable ese tipo de personas.

-Serán prostitutas – dijo una chica de cabello peculiar.

Hinata la miro con asombro, era realmente bonita, sus ojos verdes, sus facciones impecables, su cabello exóticamente hermoso. La pelirosa por su cuenta reía por la reacción de la ojiperla, le extendió su mano cortésmente.

-Sakura Haruno, primeriza y habitante local – dijo mirándola sonriente.

-Hinata Hyuuga – le respondió el gesto – ya somos dos.

-Odio ese tipo de gente, exhibiéndose como si fuese un cabaret andante – rechino sus dientes y miro en cierta dirección.

Hinata hizo lo mismo, ahí estaban dos sujetos quien se encontraban sentados al filo de la fuente, las dos golfas (como las habían proclamado Sakura y Hinata) les estaban restregando su sucio trasero los chicos, quienes ni se inmutaban, pero mantenían una mueca de perversión, Sakura bufo molesta, en sus ojos brillaba el fino reflejo de los celos y la silueta de un azabache.

-Esos dos idiotas – susurro por de bajo, pero Hinata logró escucharla.

-¿Son algo tuyo? – pregunto divertida.

-El primero es mi primo, Naruto Uzumaki – Hinata le lanzo una mirada despectiva al rubio –Y el segundo Uchiha Sasuke – las mejillas de Sakura sintieron arder –digamos que es un amigo.

Naruto se sintió observado, por una mirada demasiado pesada, dirigió la vista hacia ese lugar y ahí se encontraba su prima con una chica, Tenía un aspecto bastante aniñado, la examino, blusa de franela lila con las mangas medias, algo transparente, pero demasiado holgada. Jeans azules deslavados, ajustados a sus piernas _"y que trasero "se_ dijo así mismo. Su cabello negro, con hermosos destellos azulados, piel blanca y mirada…¿despectiva?

Si las miradas de Sakura asustaban, estas le daban terror, volteo disimuladamente a su primer punto, sus labios a pesar de estar arrugados por el puchero, se veían lindos. La chica junto con su prima, giro para darse la media vuelta, Naruto trato de quitarse a la pesada de Shion. Quiso preguntarle como se llamaba, donde vivía que le gustaba, pero a culpa del tumulto y el bulto que tenia sobre si, le fue imposible.

-¿Que es lo que te sucede dobe? –dijo Sasuke mientras veía a Naruto distante.

-Nada, solo que estoy un poco harto de esto – le tomo de los hombros a Shion para tumbarla al piso bruscamente – Iré a tomar un poco de aire.

Lentamente, se abrió paso entre la multitud, eso de ser el mas popular del instituto era algo agobiador, las fiestas ,la pesada de Shion, mantener el estatus, desvelarse , Shion lo estaban hartando, apenas estaba en el segundo año y ya quería huir de lo estresado que estaba, ¿ya había mencionado lo molesta que era Shion?.

Al otro extremo del plantel estaban Sakura y Hinata, al parecer estarían en el mismo salón, cosa que la ojiperla agradecía, era la primer persona con quien se llevaba de maravilla, e insistía, es que hoy el día, la vida y la suerte le sonreían de lujo. El día pasó muy rápido, pudo conocer a dos chicos muy amables también de su grupo, Shino y Kiba, el último demasiado energético, estrepitoso y agradable. Había quedado con Sakura para caminar juntas a casa, cuando de pronto.

-Dobe – soltó Sasuke con una mueca arrogante.

-Ya te dije que no fue mi culpa **Te-me** –puso énfasis a lo ultimo –Si esa chica no fuese tan, ¿Cuál es la palabra?.

-Melosa, odiosa, acida, desagradable – le autocompleto el Uchiha.

-Exacto, la tuviese como novia, pero esta muy usada.

Hinata puso cierta mueca de desagrado, abstraída por la conversación de ese par, escondida en la gaveta de los artículos de limpieza, ¿como pueden catalogar a una mujer así?, sea como sea, es una mujer, y por lo menos merece respeto.

-Shion tiene fama de dar las nalgas a cualquier persona que le suba de lugar, no tiene escrúpulos. –dijo Naruto asqueado.

"_Bueno, ahí ya cambia la cosa, esa mujer no tiene dignidad"_ pensó la chica de pronto uno de los tornillos de la vieja gaveta, no soporto el peso de Hinata y poco a poco se fue aflojando, cuando la ojiperla encontró "la posición mas cómoda" el tornillo trono dejando caer la puerta y a Hinata en cima de esta, los dos chicos la miraron con asombro, Hinata agradeció caer de frente. Naruto la reconoció y rápidamente se agacho a socorrerla levantándola por la cintura, ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados, lentamente los fue abriendo encontrándose con una mirada ónix burlona, quien la examinaba descaradamente y una Azulina que la miraba con sorpresa.

-Y-yo –trataba de excusarse.

-Sabias que es de mala educación espiar a la gente o peor aun acosarla – interrumpió Sasuke burlón.

-¡D-de ninguna manera! – Negó torpemente mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban –Y-yo me-me escondía de …u-nos abusones. –Hinata se maldijo internamente por su escusa tan pobre.

-¿y por que no avisaste que estabas aquí? – ahora fue el turno del Uzumaki para hacerle frente.

-P-por que creí que pues –Trago saliva y continúo – estaban con ellos.

-Bueno creo que tienes razón – dijo Naruto sonriendo zorrunamente –Mi nombre…

-Ya lo sabe – respondió Sakura desde el umbral de la puerta –Dejen de acosarla, la pobre aun sigue en shock por lo de los abusones –Se acerco a Hinata mirándola con complicidad, mientras la ojiperla bajaba la mirada apenada.

Sabía que no era cierto, después le pediría una explicación.

-Así que ya nos conoces –Naruto sonrio aun mas –Espero que nos llevemos bien.

Hinata recordó lo de la mañana y los miro con un puchero asqueado –si, como sea –dijo mientras se reincorporaba al paso de la ojijade.

-Es bipolar – comento Sasuke viendo como su amiga y la rara caminaban un poco mas lejos que ellos.

-Es diferente – respondió Naruto quien sonreía maquinando un plan en la mente –Puedo hacerla mía dentro de un mes, después de eso no habrá día que no piense en mi.

-Y si no ganas, me la quedo yo – sonrio sarcástico el Uchiha.

-Eso si que no, mi prima se desvive por ti, suficiente tiene con lo de Karin, ahora con su nueva amiga, supongo que las mujeres tienen el mismo código que nosotros. –sonrio como si hubiese ganado alguna batalla -Ella no te prestara atención, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de los sentimientos de Sakura-chan y ella lo respetara.

-Tsk… dobe. –chillo molesto por el sermón infundado por su compañero.

En ese momento Ino se quedo dormida, y Hinata se metió a su cama, arropándose de pies a cabeza, recordando una y otra vez todo lo sucedido esta tarde, tratando de digerirlo. Quizás mañana será otro día y puede que, quizás, este pueda mejorar.

**Bien hasta aquí, que les parece la historia.**

**Quise ponerle algo de buena trama al principio, y algo medio enredoso, pero no se desesperen! poco a poco la historia se ira desarrollando. Cuando estaba acomodado mi casa, se me vino a la mente, asi que quize plasmarla y ver si le daban una oportunidad.**

**Porfaaaa me gustaría leer sus reviews! Me encantaría saber su opinión, eso seria un motor extra para seguir la historia.**

**Gracias por dedicarle una leida a la historia**

**Se despide**

**Stella-chan!**


	2. Chapter 2

Esa mañana se despertó con pesar, no quería hacerlo, quería seguir durmiendo y no despertar, sus ojos seguían hinchados por llorar, los froto suavemente tratando de no lastimarse, Sakura le habría dicho que no se desanimara, que a pesar de todas las adversidades siguiera con una sonrisa, pero ella ya no esta aquí. Se levanto de mala gana, si estuviese en casa, se encerraría y viviría como una ermitaña amargada. Miro a todos lados, en todo el departamento no había ni un alma, ni siquiera la de la ojiperla. Vio una nota rosa finamente doblada en la mesa.

"_Hinata-chan, si estuvieras en otra situación te hubiese llevado a mi florería, pero debido a tu estado, preferí dejarte dormir un rato, siéntete lo mas cómoda posible, estas en tu casa"_

_-Con amor, Ino._

Volvió a doblar con cuidado la hoja, pasándola por debajo de un jarrón, olisqueo el aroma de las flores, sintió una tremenda paz, entonces algo en su interior se estrujo y quejo haciendo ruidos extraños, Hinata se sonrojo y rápidamente se dirigió a la cocina.

Después de desayunar y lavar todos los trastos sucios del fregadero, se dirigió por una escoba y un cubo con agua, si al menos estaría aquí encerrada, le daría mantenimiento al hogar de su anfitriona.

-Esta todo revuelto, pobre Ino, debe ser muy pesado para ella. – se ato una coleta alta y tomo la escoba –bien, ¡a trabajar!.

A unas cuantas cuadras de ahí, estaba Ino, al fin la hora pico de la florería había cesado, siempre era lo mismo, atender los teléfonos, hacer pedidos, visualizar los arreglos, perfeccionarlos, por que cualquier flor no podía ser parte de su impecable obra de arte. Le dio permiso a su única ayudante para salir a comer, pensó en Hinata, _¿Qué esta haciendo ahora? _Se dijo así misma. A su mente junto con Hinata volvió el relato de esta.

….

…

…..

…

…

Estaba en la biblioteca, al parecer pasaba un buen rato en ese lugar, tenia que entregar un informe detallado para la clase de mañana, no le molestaba hacer tareas de esa magnitud, sintió unos pasos detrás de ella, los ignoro, "_es muy tonto sentirse la única en una biblioteca_" se dijo así misma, alguien se sentó enfrente de ella, "_bueno no tiene nada de malo, a lo mejor las sillas están ocupadas, es una mesa muy grande" _se volvió a decir. Con curiosidad miro a los lados, ella era la única y habían mesas vacías, lentamente bajo el espeso libro, miro sobre el, ahí estaba, con su estúpida sonrisa arrogante y su mirada que penetra hasta el metal mas duro. Rodo los ojos con indiferencia acompañado de un sonoro bufido, reanudando su lectura.

-Valla –dijo divertido –Yo venia a disculparme y mira como me tratas –fingió molestia.

-Las acepto, ¿ahora si no es mucha molestia, podrías largarte?- a esto ultimo levanto la voz y la encargada de la biblioteca les indico que callaran –Este no es lugar para charlar –susurro molesta.

-Creo que tenia razón, eres bipolar – rio bajo al ver la mirada molesta y de sorpresa de la Hyuuga – Por un momento creí que te tirarías a mi persona como gata en celo.

-No entiendo que tiene que ver tu primer punto con lanzarme hacia ti – le miro con desdén –eres un tipo ordinario, no te veo nada especial, ahora que lo pienso, tienes un ego de mierda y crees que cualquier mujer se lanzará a ti pidiéndote sexo.

-Una niña tan linda como tu y un boquita tan sucia – Sasuke se relamió los labios complacido por la actitud de la chica –Debería darte una lección por ser una niña mala. – sonrio irónico.

-Ten en cuenta –le dijo irritada mientras recogía sus libros y los metía a su bolsa –Que yo no soy cualquier mujer – le dio la espalda –Y yo si tengo mas dignidad y valor hacia mi persona, que tu y tu otro amigo junto con todo tu sequito de prostitutas en una uña.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro, cuida tus palabras, puede ser que tarde o temprano la vida te de una mala jugada.

Sasuke rio con ironía mientras que la ojiperla salía de la biblioteca, irritada, molesta ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle de esa manera, que le hacia pensar que ella una persona con principios se molestaría en fijarse en alguien sin escrúpulos como el? -Es un idiota – bufo molesta.

No habían notado que una cierta pelirroja estaba ahí, oyendo cada detalle, cada palabra de esa conversación.

-No dejare que toques lo que es mío mosca muerta.

…

….

…..

…..

….

Ino oyó la campañilla de la tienda sonar, alertando la entrada de un nuevo cliente, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Ella estaba buscando con la mirada a la rubia, instintivamente se llevo su mano a su pecho, la ayudante de Ino se acerco amablemente a la ojiperla.

-¿Hinata? –Pregunto asombrada Ino -¿Qué haces aquí te creía descansando?

-Lo siendo Ino-chan, pero soy de espíritu trabajador, no puedo quedarme así sin hacer nada – sonrio cortésmente.

-¿Ustedes se conocen? – pregunto la castaña.

-Oh, Matsuri, lo siento –Se rasco la nuca nerviosa –Ella es Hinata, ella es… mi prima lejana de parte de mi mama.

-Ya veo – le sonrio la castaña –Mi nombre es Sasayaki Matsuri es un gusto.

Hinata le devolvió el gesto, se acerco a la rubia quien le giño el ojo - ¿Y ahora en que puedo ayudarles?.

-Hinata, no quiero abusar de tu cortesía – dijo Ino apenada.

-Al contrario –le interrumpió –No quiero estar en tu casa sin hacer nada.

Hinata se encontraba detrás del mostrador, un gran y exuberante ramo de flores le tapaba por completo, de nuevo sonó la campana, y Hinata reconoció unas voces, su pecho se comprimió, sus piernas flaqueaban, sintió un mareo y su mirada se nublo, Ino la vio con preocupación.

-Sasuke no entiendo por que estamos aquí, no creo que a tu madre le gusten las flores – Ino comenzó a procesar todo, la descripción, los nombres sus manos le temblaban por el coraje contenido, Hinata corrió al baño que por suerte estaba cerca –Itachi siempre termina opacándote regalándole algo mejor que tu – concluyo acercándose al mostrador.

-Buenas tardes – escupió como si de veneno de tratara – ¿en…en que puedo ayudarles? –tembló un poco.

Sasuke sintió el recelo en sus palabras y en su mirada –Vengo por un arreglo floral.

-Déjeme ver –apretó la mandíbula y entrecerró su mirada – ¿¡Matsu-chan, sabes si esta listo el pedido del señor Uchiha! .

Fue tan acido cuando pronuncio su apellido, que pudo haber disuelto su piel, cosa que Ino deseaba. Naruto rio abiertamente, llevándose una mano al estomago, mientras Sasuke gimió molesto, algo de ella le hizo recordar a cierta chica.

-¡Umm, déjame ver – grito desde el otro extremo de la florería – quizás Hi!…

-No ya lo encontré – sintió un leve escalofrió recorrer su nuca. –Es este – le señalo nerviosa el mismo arreglo que escondía la presencia de Hinata hace unos segundos. –Son 122.000 yenes.

-Aquí tiene – le sonrio con hipocresía – Muchísimas gracias – extendió la mano recibiendo el vuelto.

Salieron de la tienda, Ino suspiro aliviada, Matsuri observo confundida aquella escena, la rubia hecha un manojo de nervios, temblando, llevándose una mano al fleco despejando su mirada, la castaña se acerco llevándole un vaso de agua, el cual tomo como si hubiese llegado del desierto.

-¿Sucede algo malo? – dijo en tono preocupado

-Debí habértelo dicho desde un principio.

…

…

….

….

…

-De nuevo sola en el aula.

Hinata miro las nubes naranjas producidas por el atardecer, no entendía como algo tan efímero le producía una santa paz, suspiro tranquila, tenia que llegar pronto a la casa si no quería perderse la novela, Sakura se había ido desde horas antes.

-Con que es ella – dijo una voz chillona y molesta.

-Así es, pero ni crea que se quedara con Sasuke-kun – dijo Karin acomodándose los lentes.

Hinata volteo a ver, detrás de ellas se encontraban las mismas zorras del día anterior, bufo molesta, en la secundaria trato con chicas como ellas, siempre se burlaban por su carácter tímido y dócil, de su piel pálida, blanca como la misma leche, diciéndole que parecía un fantasma, pero eso cambio cuando ingreso a 3er. año se junto con Hanane Tenten, ella era una chica con carácter rudo fuerte pero con un espíritu alegre y amable. La castaña le había enseñado a pelear, siempre la acompañaba a sus clases de tae kwan do, hasta que la convenció a entrar ahí y a muchas disciplinas mas. Las ignoro olímpicamente, pasando por enfrente de ellas, Karin avanzo a paso veloz, alzo su mano para encestarle una bofetada y Hinata la paro en seco.

La tenia muy bien agarrada de la muñeca, apretándosela fuertemente, la pelirroja gimió por el dolor haciendo una asquerosa mueca.

-Atrévete a volver a alzarme una mano o hacerme algo más – le miro con furia – y te juro que será la ultima vez que veas la luz del día, puta asquerosa. – le soltó la mano haciéndola tambalear por la fuerza.

Karin miraba aun su muñeca, casi morada por el agarre, Shion miraba abstraída entrecerró su mirada y como un animal salvaje se quiso abalanzar contra la ojiperla tratando de arañarle la cara. En un movimiento pulcro y elegante, giro sobre sus talones y con su codo derecho golpeo fuertemente la nuca de Shion, haciéndole caer y provocando un sonoro estruendo al chocar contra el frio y duro piso.

-Y eso va para ti también – le pateo el estomago sin compasión, viendo como la rubia se retorcía de dolor.

Camino de nuevo hacia la salida, recorriendo los pasajes ya obscuros, sonrio sintiendo aun la adrenalina producida por lo de hace unos momentos. Nunca creyó que sus esfuerzos darían frutos, siempre era defendida por Tenten y ahora que no estaba, podría hacerse cargo de ella misma.

-Valla, aparte de ser una groserita, eres muy buena peleadora –Hinata reconoció esa voz y sonrio con sarcasmo –Me pregunto como serás en otros ámbitos.

-¿Sabias que es de mala educación espiar a la gente o peor aun acosarla? –dijo citando sus palabras con ironía

-¡Ah! – fingió un golpe en las costillas – un golpe bajo, nunca creí que alguien me daría la estocada final con mis propias armas –Ahora fingió desfallecer, llevándose melodramáticamente una mano a la frente.

-Ya basta, parece que tienes un descenso mental – rio sinceramente.

-¿No crees que es demasiado tarde para que una señorita este sola en las calles? – sonrio burlón.

-¿No has visto lo suficiente como para darte cuenta que se cuidarme sola, teme? –imito el tono de voz de Naruto.

-Ni modo – encogió sus hombros desinteresado mientras volvía a aparecer el tono frio, habitual en sus palabras –Hasta mañana.

-Si, lo que digas – dijo dándole la espalda y alzándole la mano.

-Punto para mi, dobe- sonrio complacido.

….

…

….

…..

…..

…..

Las tres chicas se encontraban sentadas en la terraza de un restaurante, Matsuri sostenía su taza de café con una fuerza descomunal, si no la hubiese dejado en su lugar, hubiese explotado en miles de pedacitos, en su cara había una mezcla de enojo, resentimiento y compasión, miro a Hinata, quien seguía nerviosa por lo sucedido, suspiro pesadamente mientras cerraba los ojos para calmar su enojo.

-Por una parte me alegra que no me hayan dicho – Ino sonrio mientras le daba un sorbo a su café – Por que si no me hubiese encargado de cortar sus masculinidades con las jardineras – de su cuerpo comenzó a brotar una aura negra.

-No creo que sea para tanto Matsuri-chan –dijo Hinata quien mantenía su cabeza gacha, la nombrada la miraba con sorpresa.

-¡No me interesa si fue el amor de tu vida o el de tu amiga o sea lo que sea! – grito molesta la castaña – esos desgraciados te hicieron daño y no permitiré que…- fue interrumpida por la mano de Ino en su hombro.

-Yo conozco a esos sujetos, son del tipo de que tarde o temprano, saldrán gracias al soborno de sus papis hacia la autoridad – suspiro resignada –Con personas como esas no podemos, aun que lo quisiéramos, es una lucha perdida.

-Pues mientras yo viva, no dejare que nadie te haga daño – miro a Hinata y le regalo una sonrisa.

-¡Lo mismo dijo Hina-chan! – grito eufórica Ino, ganando las miradas consternadas de los presentes.

-Gra-gracias chicas –Hinata se sintió resguardada y tranquila debido al abrazo de las dos chicas.

-Aun es muy temprano –dijo Matsuri rompiendo el encanto – ¿Que tal si salimos de compras?, eso alegra el corazón y libera el alma.

-No creo que sea lo mas consiente – dijo Ino mirando preocupada a Hinata.

-N-no importa chicas – sonrio con timidez - Me gustaría tomar un aire, aparte hay muchas tiendas comerciales, no hay muchas posibilidades.

…..

…

…..

…

…..

….

-¿¡Que ella que! –pregunto Sakura atónita.

Se encontraban plácidamente sentadas a la sombra de un gran roble, el pasto y el aire fresco les proporcionaba un ambiente cálido y llevadero. Sakura reía estrepitosamente por la situación en la que Hinata estuvo anoche mientras que la ojiperla miraba algo molesta la situación.

-No le hayo la gracia –dijo Hinata molesta.

-No me burlo de ti Hinata-chan – respondió Sakura limpiándose las lagrimas –Si no de la prostituta, nadie había tenido los cojones para enfrentarla.

-Ni siquiera tu – Sakura dejo de reír y miro seria a Hinata –Lo siento no debí…

-No, no te preocupes – Sakura sonrio amablemente –Ella y yo fuimos amigas, pero surgió una fuerte rivalidad debido a una persona.

-¿Me imagino que esa persona es Sasuke, no? – Hinata miro audaz a Sakura.

Sakura solo asintió, la ojiperla se sintió un poco mal. Si iba a ser su amiga debía contarle lo que sucedía con Sasuke.

-Sakura hablando del tema –Hinata hizo una pausa – Ayer ese sujeto me estaba molestando.

-¿No te entiendo a que te refieres? –dijo Sakura con una mueca de disgusto mientras que sus ojos se abrían por la sorpresa.

-La razón por la que la tal Karin me este acosando, es por que ese sujeto se ha dado ligeros roses, hasta se ha tomado la libertad de tratarme como una cualquiera- Miro a la pelirosa quien estaba e shock –Si te lo digo es por que quiero que seamos buenas amigas y que no haya secretos entre nosotras, ten por seguro que mis sentimientos hacia el son de asco total e indiferencia.

El rostro de Sakura parecía ablandarse, en su rostro había un alivio por oír las palabras sinceras de Hinata, le sonrio con la misma sinceridad. Se paro lentamente y se disculpo con Hinata, tenia asuntos que atender con aquel sujeto,¿ quién se creía para andar molestando a la morena de esa manera?. Mientras tanto un rubio pasaba por ahí, no evito oír la conversación completa, ese teme, se acerco hacia Hinata quien mantenía la mirada baja a causa de la lectura, el rubio se tumbo al pasto, viendo la mirada perdida de Hinata, sus pupilas se movían rápidamente.

-Eres muy linda, seguramente tu novio te lo dice todos los días –el rubio le sonrio con esa sonrisa blanca y encantadora.

-¿Es que los dos no tienen nada mejor que hacer? –Dijo la ojiperla molesta mientras leía su libro –¿No tienes clases, tareas o algo así por el estilo?.

-Cuando hay una chica tan linda como tu, la tarea puede esperar – sonrio zorruno.

-Déjate de tus piropos baratos, podrán tener efecto en esa rubia desabrida, pero con migo no te surten- le devolvió el gesto secamente.

-Vamos, lo siento, he tratado a tantas chicas que ya no se como reaccionar con ellas –Hinata lo miro con una interrogante y el continuo –Discúlpame de verdad si te ofendí.

_-"Recuerda Hinata el diablo puede tomar cualquier forma"_ –se dijo así misma.

-_Pero_ _si hubiese sido el diablo, seria hipócrita como el chulito aquel_ –su conciencia le respondió –_No esta de más darle una oportunidad_.

-"_bueno bueno, debo admitir que es lindo "- _pensó Hinata mientras veía la mirada insistente de Naruto.

Su sonrisa, su cabello, sus ojos azules, su piel bronceada, su voz, ese aroma que desprendía, sin darse cuenta volvió a quedarse prendada de su mirada, el sonreía levemente, su risa era como el coro de los arcángeles, Hinata sintió los colores avecinarse a sus mejillas, bajo su miraba a su libro, escondiéndola, su corazón latía desbocado, jugo con sus dedos apenada.

-Y bien – dijo Naruto esperando ansioso su respuesta –Me perdonas – Hinata alzo la mirada y noto la del rubio, que era la de un perrito regañado.

Si Hinata hubiese sido otra mujer, se le hubiese lanzado en cima o abrazado con fuerza, hundiendo su cara en sus grandes y redondos pechos, se imagino la escena y rápidamente la borro acudiendo con ahincó su cabeza.

-No me perdonas – dijo el rubio desilusionado –bueno me lo merecía, supongo que gracias a Sakura tienes una mala idea sobre mí.

Naruto estaba dispuesto a irse cuando una pequeña mano tiro de su chaqueta naranja, volteo rápidamente, encontrándose con una ojiperla apenada, su mano tapando sus labios, sus mejillas sonrojadas, la mirada perdida en algún punto del pastizal _"divinamente hermosa"_ pensó el.

-S-se equivoca Uzumaki-san –dijo aun distante a el pero apenada – Le perdono –poco a poco la sonrisa de Naruto se fue ensanchando.

-¿Qué te parece si para compensarlo, te llevo a comer algo al centro comercial? –le dijo extendiéndole la mano para cerrar el trato.

-Trato hecho Uzumaki-san –dijo la ojiperla regalándole una hermosa sonrisa que derritió al rubio.

-no me digas Uzumaki-san –dijo frunciendo el seño –Me hace sentir viejo, ¡dime Naruto!

-Esta bien Naruto-kun – A el rubio oír esas palabras hicieron que su corazón le diera un vuelco.

-Bien te espero hoy a las, ¿te parece a las 5?

-Esta…esta bien – Respondió sonrojada.

-Bueno – le tomo de la mano y le dio un leve beso – hasta en la tarde Hinata-chan.

Y así se despidió de ella, dejándola con el corazón acelerado y un notorio sonrojo, pero sobretodo una sonrisa bobalicona.

…

…..

…..

….

….

….

Llegaron al mismo centro comercial, la morena llevo su mano al pecho con un gesto melancólico, miro en la dirección donde ella estuvo con el, sonrio con pesar, jamás imagino que el también fuera un lobo vestido de cordero. Toda la tarde Matsuri e Ino se encargaron de proporcionarle un guardarropa a Hinata, desde ahora la ojiperla viviría con la Yamanaka, pasado mañana seria lunes, aunque Ino no le agradara la idea, la morena debía aprovechar sus estudios si quería ser alguien en la vida, agradecía que Shion y Karin ya no estuviesen ahí, pero aun debía de lidiar con sus dos grandes y masculinos problemas.

-La universidad de Konoha – exclamó Matsuri mientras caminaban hacia casa. –Yo también voy ahí, perfecto, así te cuidaría las 24 horas, aprovechare el inicio de semestre para cambiarme a tu clase Hina-chan, ¿por cierto que especialidad estudias?.

-Psicología – dijo firmemente – ¿Y tu Matsu-chan?.

-Derecho –sonrio con astucia –quiero ayudar a personas como tu, y acabar con la gente como los Uchiha y los Namikaze, que piensan que pueden estar en el poder solo por el dinero.

-Pues ya no tengo nada más por que preocuparme – suspiro aliviada Ino. –Trata de cuidar mucho a Hinata, ¿si Matsu-chan?

Estaba tranquila, ahora sabía que su "prima" estaba en buenas manos. Llegaron al fin a su casa Matsuri, se había despedido de ellas unas 4 cuadras atrás, cenaron y vieron un poco la tv. Para las dos la compañía era agradable, llego la hora de dormir, y las dos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-buenas noches Hina-chan – grito Ino.

-Buenas noches Ino-chan – le respondió Hinata durmiéndose con una sonrisa en los labios.

Bien espero que les haya gustado la continuación n_n

Muchísimas gracias a las dos primeras chicas que me dieron revs! Son muy amable chicas!1

También a las que le dieron favoritos, también eso vale mucho para mi n_n

Gracias gracias gracias

**Naoko-sempai**

**Hina4ever: ****Muahahahahaha no, no eres la única sádica ¡y mujer…no me ofendes!, me alegro también por que no soy la única, eso de la violación se dará muchísimo mas adelante, ahora Matsu-chan la hará de justiciera, y no dejara que ninguno de esos dos insectos se le acerque ya veremos como actúa narutin ante eso xDDD, espero ver seguido por aquí tus revs, fuiste la primera en comentar y eso me dio mucho animo :3 .**

Porfis! Regálenme un rev! No sean malitos u_u heheheh me gustaría saber su opinión.

Gracias por leer

Se despide….

**Stella-chaaan!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ya había pasado el fin de semana, y estaba un poco nerviosa, ni si quiera en su primer día, estaba tan nerviosa como ahora, Matsuri había llegado muy temprano, para hacerle guarda, estaría pegada a ella como una garrapata en el lomo de un perro, metáfora algo desagradable a palabras de la rubia. Salieron a medio día, iban en el auto de Ino, Hinata sentada en el asiento del copiloto, observaba los arboles pasar, tratando de sentirse lo menos incomoda posible.

….

….

….

….

….

Caminaba prendada de su brazo, por todo el tramo del centro comercial hacia su casa, reían como locos por su infortunio, se habían perdido el metro que los llevaba a la casa de Hinata.

-¿Y bien que te pareció? – Naruto suspiro mirando al cielo, ya era muy tarde.

-Fue genial – se seco las pocas lagrimas que le quedaban a causa de la risa.

-Supongo que tu papa debe de estar molesto – sonrio algo preocupado.

-Para nada – negó con la cabeza –Mis padres viven en Hokkaido.

-Ósea que - Vio a Hinata quien le sonreía juguetonamente. –Oh ya veo, de todos modos, se ve mal que estés con migo muy tarde – frunció el ceño.

-_"Al parecer no es tan mala persona " _– sonrio dulcemente.

El rubio no pudo mas que embobarse con su sonrisa, sinceramente, no podía causarle algún daño a aquella chica, ¿o si?, desde el poco tiempo que la conocía, no le causaba mas que la sensación de protegerla, encerrarse en una fina burbuja de cristal y alejarse de todo mal que la acechara.

Pero al verla en ese fino vestido lila ceñido a su cintura y sus bustos, dejando a ver sus largas y finas piernas, la sensación era remplazada por un salvaje intento desarrancarle la ropa en ese instante, su piel lo tentaba a querer lamerla, morderla, a su contacto sentía que quemaba, su olor, la abrazo repentinamente queriéndose embriagar, llenarse hasta el tope de el. Olisqueo su cuello, la ojiperla solo se estremeció, Naruto la apego mas a el, su corazón latía como loco.

-Na-naruto-kun – dijo la ojiperla abriendo sus ojos sorpresa y Naruto suspiro al ser llamado de esa manera tan dulce –Me lastimas.

Abrió sus ojos igualmente que Hinata, se aparto rápidamente de ella llevando su mano a su nuca, regalándole una tímida sonrisa, rio un poco, nervioso, miro a la chica, quien estaba sonrojada hasta mas no poder, la mirada distante y una mano tapando sus finos labios.

-Sera mejor que entre, mañana me tengo que levantar muy temprano – le sonrio tímidamente –nos vemos Na-naruto-kun – de despedida, le deposito un suave beso en la mejilla.

-A-adiós Hi-hinata-chan – le respondió Naruto tratando de reponerse de aquel gesto inocente e inesperado.

….

…

….

….

….

….

Llegaron al plantel, Matsuri e Ino, como si fuesen dos guardaespaldas, le abrieron la puerta a Hinata, mirando a todos lados como si del servicio secreto se tratara.

-despejado – Decía Ino mientras se acomodaba las gafas de sol.

-Ino-chan – rio algo nerviosa –tengo miedo.

-No hay de que preocuparse – Dijo Matsuri mientras se apegaba a ella como una lapa –No te dejare sola.

-Gracias chicas – sonrio tímidamente.

-Para que te sientas un poco más segura – Ino le entrego un teléfono móvil a Hinata. –Llámame, lo personalicé para que tuviese una tecla de emergencia, la tecleas y llegare yo más rápido que la luz.

Se despidió con pesar de Ino, en realidad no quería asistir a la universidad, pero su espíritu de "no desistir a tu sueño mas anhelado" le vencía, y podía con cualquier montaña, tal vez si se proponía eso, no temer a nada, podría ser otro sueño mas anhelado, ¿pero quien no le teme al miedo?. La castaña al notar la mirada asustada y perdida de su amiga, tomo su mano y la apretó fuerte, la ojiperla volteo rápidamente hacia ella, observo a Matsuri sonreír. Debía confiar en ella, pero sobretodo debía confiar en si misma.

Antes de entrar al aula Matsuri le soltó la mano, y las dos entraron como si nada hubiese pasado, la castaña se sentó al frente de la Hyuuga, algunas miradas vagas se dirigían a la pelinegra, seguido de pequeños barullos.

-¿Tu sabias que Karin y Shion están en prisión? – Pregunto una chica que se acercaba a la ojiperla– todo resulta que estaban envueltas en un intento de violación –Hinata mordió su labio inferior con rabia - contra una chica, nadie sabe quien es, pero resulta que es de este instituto.

-N-no lo sabia – se hizo la desinteresada, al parecer nadie sabia lo que le había sucedido ese fin de semana – Debió ser algo muy terrible.

-Así es –dijo con la mirada perdida en el Horizonte – bueno Hyuuga, feliz inicio de semana – le sonrio amablemente, ajena a lo que le sucedía a la ojiperla.

….

…

…

…

…

….

….

Tres largos meses habían pasado, Hinata estaba junto con Sakura, quien se encontraba sollozando, no se deshacía del abrazo, quería estar ahí junto a su amiga, estaba triste, por que iba a mudarse al extranjero, gracias a una beca que gano.

-Te voy a extrañar – dijo la ojiperla entre hipidos –No será lo mismo sin ti.

-no digas eso tonta o harás que desista de mi sueño. – sonrio secándose una lagrima con la manga izquierda del hombro. -¿Sabes? Comencé a arrepentirme desde que sentí este horrible miedo.

-tonta – rio aun con lágrimas en sus ojos – Si tienes la oportunidad de crecer, no dejes que nada te haga desistir.

-Hinata – Sakura susurro en agradecimiento – prométeme una cosa.

-Claro – la ojiperla le tomo de la mano para intensificar la promesa.

Por su parte la Haruno le sonrio con apatía y amargura como si supiera algún secreto – prométeme, que por nada del mundo te desanimaras, que siempre lucharas contra cualquier obstáculo, jamás te darás por vencida y que a pesar de todas las adversidades seguirás con esa hermosa sonrisa.

Hinata asintió no muy segura de lo que quería decir la pelirosa, la otra chica se sentía como una basura y una egoísta, la peliazul siempre le hablo con la verdad, nunca le oculto nada, pero aun seguía en shock por lo que había escuchado esa tarde en la habitación de Naruto, tan solo por pasar vagamente a lado de la puerta, escucho todo, con explícitos detalles, estaba resentida, ¿Por que Sasuke le hacia eso, Por que nunca se fijaba en ella?. La pasaba, nunca le tomaba en cuenta. Pero ahora ya no importaba, quizás la distancia le ayudaría a sanar sus heridas, la oportunidad de nuevos aires la hacían en realidad, no desistir de esa oportunidad de irse a los estados unidos.

-¿Sakura? –llamo Hinata, la chica se deshizo de su pensamiento y se dirigió a la ojiperla.

-ohh perdóname Hinata, solo estaba pensando como seria esa nueva universidad –hizo una mueca nerviosa, si era una egoísta e hipócrita de lo peor.

-¡Ya veras que todo saldrá bien! –le dirigió un gesto amable y después la abrazo con fuerza.

…

…..

….

…..

…

….

Las clases pasaron demasiado rápido, Hinata no quería salir del aula, mas Matsuri moría de hambre, como había salido muy temprano de su casa, no había almorzado nada. Estaba en una guerra que consistía en que si debía morir de hambre o quedarse en el aula con Hinata, no podía dejarla sola, era una promesa.

-Ya basta – dijo Hinata azotando su palma contra el pupitre asustando a la castaña – Iré quiera o no.

-¡Yuju! – Grito contenta Matsuri – entre las dos nos protegeremos - le tomo de la mano y la arrastro fuera del salón.

Bajo las escaleras, Hinata creyó que jamás terminarían, cuando menos lo pensó, estaban paradas en la cafetería, siendo observadas por ojos curiosos. Hinata se sonrojo como un tomate al ser expuesta a esa infantil situación, ¡ya no estaban en la secundaria por favor!. Sintió un extraño escalofrió, una sensación non grata de ser observada por quien menos quería. Agito la cabeza tratando de borrar cualquier inseguridad, debía mostrarse como siempre, despreocupada, sobre todo normal, ajena a cualquier asunto relacionado con ese día.

De reojo pudo notar la mirada melancólica de un rubio y la sonrisa lasciva de un azabache. Sintió que su corazón s arrugaba y se hacia pequeño en su pecho por la primera mirada, en verdad llego a tomarle un profundo y gran cariño al rubio, eso la tenia decepcionada.

Volvió a sacudir su cabeza, esta vez delicadamente, como si negara algún hecho, miro de nuevo a la castaña quien después de comprar algo de alimento, se sentaba en una mesa y degustaba con lágrimas en sus ojos la comida.

Sonrio, de una manera tan sutil, en ese momento que creía que el mundo estaba en apocalipsis de nuevo volvía a sentir infinita paz, se sentía a salvo con su amiga.

La mirada de la castaña se torno agresiva, frunció el ceño y con la manga del sweater se limpio las migas de la cara. Detrás de la ojiperla estaban ni más ni menos que el tal "Sasuke Uchiha" y el otro idiota llamado "Naruto Uzumaki", la castaña se levanto rápidamente, poniéndose a la defensiva, poniendo a Hinata detrás de ella.

-¿Qué se les ofrece? – Gruño molesta Matsuri – ¡Pronto que no tengo su tiempo!

Naruto la recordó, era la chica que se encontraba ayer en la florería, a pesar de ser un completo despistado tenía muy buena memoria.

-No tengo por que darte explicaciones mocosa – escupió frio Sasuke –ahora si no es mucha molesta te pediría que te perdieras, Hyuuga Naruto y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes.

-No lo creo posible- sonrio con sorna– ella no tiene nada que atender con tigo, vámonos nee-chan -a esto ultimo tomo la mano ya fría de la ojiperla.

Hinata se soltó violentamente de su agarre, se volteo con lágrimas en sus ojos, temblando, con una gran viada, golpeo de un puñetazo el pómulo del azabache, en ese momento deseaba hacerle cosas peores, que sufriera lo que ella sufrió. Naruto se acerco a la pelinegra confundido, con la mirada vacía, como si tratara de pedirle algo, le quiso tomar del brazo, pero ella le dio un manotazo impidiéndolo. Su delicada mano volvió a tomar vuelo y esta vez en forma de una cachetada sonora.

-No vuelvas a acercarte a mi infeliz –vocifero molesta, ignorando a los chismosos quien se concurrían al lugar.

-Pero Hinata yo… –trato de excusarse Hinata corrió en dirección a los baños.

-Ya la oíste, no te le vuelvas a acercar o te las veras negras – dijo remarcando con muy buen énfasis lo ultimo y comenzó a correr en la misma dirección que su amiga.

El rubio vio como desaparecían al doblar una esquina del edificio, tocaba su mejilla, esa misma que hace 6 meses atrás había sido besada tiernamente, sonrio con amargura, lo hecho esta hecho, no había vuelta atrás, fue un idiota al acceder a esa idea tan estúpida. Pero es que, estaba tan desesperado por su cuerpo, por tocarla, el había imaginado (algo que para las palabras del azabache seria una niñería cursi), una noche en su apartamento, adornada para la ocasión, con pétalos rojos finamente esparcidos en la cama, luz baja producida por las velas, todo seria romántico y perfecto, la deseaba tanto, la amaba, para el, eso de la apuesta había dejado de ser una desde que ella accedió a salir con el ese día. Esa sensación de protección, ese instinto se había marchado, llevándose consigo a la única chica que amo de verdad.

…..

…..

…

…..

…

…..

Habían pasado 6 meses, ellos se encontraban en el apartamento de Hinata, sentados en el sofá, hacia rato que la película que observaban ya había terminado, la ojiperla por instinto se levanto de ahí y llevo el tazón que contenía tiempo atrás unas palomitas de maíz. El ojiazul la observo descaradamente, el contoneo de su cuerpo al refregar la esponja en el tazón, su caminar tan sensual, su cabello largo y lacio que se movía grácil, de echo, todo el rato que estuvieron juntos no hizo nada mas que observar sus prominentes y tentadores pechos, que atentaban a salir de ese apretado escote, era fin de semana y la peliazul siempre se ponía una bata color crema, la cual Naruto amaba con devoción. Era demasiado corta, tanto, que si Hinata se agachaba a recoger algo corría el riesgo de ser brutalmente violada (en sentido figurado), al sentarse mostraba sus piernas, las cuales le provocaba querer morderlas o lamerlas con locura.

Si, para el rubio, Hinata representaba mas, que cualquier objeto al que puedes hacer lo que quieras con el, representaba algo que amaba, quería, deseaba y respetaba, pero lo ultimo era lo que se quebrantaría esta noche.

-Hinata-chan – pregunto Naruto nervioso, mientras que con una almohada tapaba su erección producida por la sola presencia de la chica – ¿M-me preguntaba si tu…- carraspeo nervioso.

-Si yo que – le pregunto de una manera tan suave que pudo confundirse con sensual.

-_"¡Demonios! ¿Lo estará haciendo a propósito?" _– pensó el rubio al notar el tono de voz de la chica. – ¿Pues si a ti te gustaría salir a una fiesta…?- Dijo nervioso.

-Ohh claro, ¿mañana seria? –dijo contenta, Naruto negó con la cabeza – ¿Hoy? Pues no creo que sería…

-Si no puedes ir yo entenderé – interrumpió nervioso.

-Bueno iba a decir que no seria mala idea, pero si no quieres que valla para que te puedas revolcar a gusto con tu adorada rubia color de asfalto, yo entenderé- dijo con fingido dolo e imitando su tono de voz con la ultima frase.

-claro que no tonta – la tomo del cuello y le hundió el puño en la cabeza – yo solo tengo ojos para ti.

-¡Aleja tus sucias manos Uzumaki! – grito divertida la ojiperla mientras tomaba la almohada que tenia Naruto entre las piernas y dándole un almohadazo en la mera cara. – pues mientras me lo demuestres con hechos, quizás te de el esperado "si" – sonrio altiva.

-Eres una tramposa y una traicionera – Naruto le tomo de las muñecas y la tumbo, quedando arriba de ella.

Hinata le sonrio, era una sonrisa sincera, tierna e inocente, Naruto entrecerró los ojos con ternura, le sonrio de la misma manera, lentamente se fue acercando a su oído, rozo sus labios muy cerca de ellos.

-Quieres hechos – le susurro a tal grado de hacerla estremecer – te voy a dar tus dichosos hechos.

Le tomo del mentón y atrajo lentamente su boca, la beso tiernamente, suave, acompasado, como si no les importara que el tiempo se detuviera o se terminara, Hinata rodeo su cuello con sus brazos. Ella se sintió tan feliz, era lo que esperaba tanto tiempo. No se dieron cuenta de la hora, la dichosa fiesta comenzaría dentro de unos momentos. Naruto se soltó rápidamente, estaba nervioso, arrepentido, sinceramente no quería hacerlo. En cuanto llegara a la fiesta, le diría a Sasuke que no contribuiría con ese despiadado plan, por mas urgido que estuviera. Se había dado cuenta que podía ganar lo que quería sin necesidad de llegar a mayores.

El Uzumaki estaciono su coche enfrente de una casa abandonada, se podía sentir el beat de la música, producida por el bajo, los vidrios de la pobre casa, parecían a punto de explotar.

-Hemos llegado - entraron a la casa que solo estaba iluminada por las luces intermitentes de colores y algunos lasers que se movían al ritmo de la música. –Hinata espera aquí iré a buscar…

-Naruto – interrumpió una voz gélida – ¿Pensaste muy bien lo que te propuse? – pregunto Sasuke divertido.

-Precisamente de eso quería hablar, en privado –giro el rostro, para encontrarse con la mirada de Hinata, que seguía sin entender la actitud extraña de los dos chicos.

-Sabia que dirías algo como eso, ven toma un trago con migo – le ofreció una bebida, tenia un color extraño, aun así el rubio la tomo.

Mientras en el otro extremo, Hinata estaba sentada en un banco, jugaba con un vaso vacio que había encontrado en la barra de la cocina, este ambiente comenzaba a aburrirla, en cuanto llegara Naruto, le pediría que se fueran a casa, quizás podrían llegar a "tercera base".

-¿pero a quien tenemos aquí? – Detrás de esa horrible voz se oía la risa sarcástica de otra chica -¿Por qué no te largas de aquí, nadie te invito?.

Hábilmente, la pelirroja tomo a Hinata de los cabellos –Esta vez no te escapas - dijo, mientras que Shion la amarraba de los brazos, la arrastraron hacia la habitación contigua y Karin la aventó de una patada cerrando la puerta.

-¡La venganza es dulce! – fue lo ultimo que escucho, después de que cerraran con llave.

Hinata se removió las sogas con facilidad, se vio al espejo, tenía todo el cabello revuelto y enmarañado, después de que saliera de aquí, le daría una buena paliza a ese par, su sangre hervía del puro coraje. De pronto oyó el cerrojo de la puerta moverse, pudo reconocer esa sombra, ahí estaba Naruto, Hinata sonrio con alivio, corrió abalanzándose a sus brazos.

-Naruto-kun , no sabes lo que …- el rubio la tomo de los hombros tumbándola a la cama - ¿pero que dem…?.

Sintió que una mano se colaba por debajo de su falda, y tocaba su parte intima, la ojiperla gimió ante esa repentina reacción, subió aterrada la mirada, para encontrarse con otra mirada azulina perdida, cegada por el deseo, como si estuviese drogado, hipnotizado o algo así Hinata le sacudió los hombros, Naruto solo gruño molesto, tomándole de las muñecas.

-¿¡Naruto-kun! –Grito a borde de lágrimas – ¡Háblame, al menos explícame lo que sucede!

El rubio volvió a gruñir con más molestia, bruscamente la beso, le levanto la falda y de un jalón rompió sus bragas dejando a la vista esa deseable zona que desde hace mucho tiempo quería devorar, reclamar como suya.

-P-por favor – dijo la ojiperla aun llorando –no me hagas esto, ¡por favor, Yo te amo Naruto!.

El rubio no podía reaccionar debido a una fuerte droga que le había puesto el azabache en su bebida, este, sabia que Naruto desistirá, no tenia el corazón tan frio y calculador como el. Naruto era blando y noble, con un amigo como el jamás llegaría a hacer lo que se propuso.

De pronto se oyó que la puerta se abría ahí estaba Sasuke, observando la escena, se acerco rápidamente hacia los dos chicos, miro a Hinata y se acerco violentamente hacia su cara, lamiendo las lagrimas que brotaban de sus finas perlas.

-S-sabia que tu estabas detrás de todo esto, infeliz – grito entre sollozos y inevitables gemidos – ¡Ayuda… auxilio!.

Sasuke rio divertido, ante la situación en la que se encontraba Hinata –Tonta nadie puede escucharte – sonrio de medio lado – ¿recuerdas lo que te dije?

Hinata proceso la pregunta, y a su mente vino aquel recuerdo nítido…

"–_Debería darte una lección por ser una niña mala. – sonrio irónico._

_-Ten en cuenta –le dijo irritada mientras recogía sus libros y los metía a su bolsa –Que yo no soy cualquier mujer – le dio la espalda –Y yo si tengo mas dignidad y valor hacia mi persona, que tu y tu otro amigo junto con todo tu sequito de prostitutas en una uña._

_-Yo no estaría tan seguro, cuida tus palabras, puede ser que tarde o temprano la vida te de una mala jugada."_

Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, mientras veía sonreír triunfal al Uchiha, al parecer el tenia razón, la vida le había hecho una mala jugada, se sintió débil, flaqueo, era cierto, no podía hacer nada, nadie la oiría. Tendría que vivir con la pena de ser violada, que la única persona que amo, le quizá hacer daño. De pronto otro recuerdo tan nítido y claro como el anterior vino a su mente.

"– _prométeme, que por nada del mundo te desanimaras, que siempre lucharas contra cualquier obstáculo, jamás te darás por vencida y que a pesar de todas las adversidades seguirás con esa hermosa sonrisa."_

La voz de la Haruno retumbaba en su cabeza como un eco en una cueva, abrió sus ojos con fuerza, frunciendo el ceño molesta, con toda la fuerza física que poseía, aventó a Naruto hacia el frente, haciendo palanca con su pierna, de una patada golpeo a Sasuke, bajo rápidamente su falda y salió corriendo de esa casa, seguida de dos chicos molestos y cegados por la lujuria.

….

…..

…

…

….

…..

…

Lloro desconsoladamente, sus lágrimas no cesaban, le daba gracias a dios de que los baños de la universidad no fueran tan concurridos, oyó un fuerte portazo, seguido de unos escandalosos pasos.

-¿Hinata, Hinata estas aquí? – La castaña comenzaba a preocuparse –por favor respóndeme.

Desde el fondo del baño una puerta se abría lentamente, del baño salía Hinata, hecha un desastre, a Matsuri se le hizo tan cómico el estado deplorable de Hinata que no atino mas que a reir a carcajadas.

-¿Tengo cara de chiste o que? – pregunto molesta, mientras veía a su amiga carcajearse en su cara y tan abiertamente.

-Sinceramente, no te respondería por que ya sabes mi respuesta.

-Tonta – comenzó a reír también.

-Sera mejor que te arregles y nos larguemos de aquí, a clase comenzó y no quiero otro retardo.- le dijo Matsuri mientras veía su reloj.

-Adelántate un poco, yo, estaré bien – sonrio nerviosa.

-¿Segura? Podría esperar un poco, de todos modos ya nos saltamos la primera hora.

Hinata negó y la castaña asintió entendiéndola –bien entonces me voy, trata de no salir de aquí, o si te topas con…

-Yo sabré que hacer, no soy una niña pequeña- dijo molesta inflando sus mejillas.

Matsuri salió despidiéndose con la mano, algo preocupada, se dirigió a su salón de clases, Hinata se observaba en el espejo, tenia los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, abrió el grifo y se enjuago la cara, oyó de nuevo la puerta abrirse con fuerza, Hinata rodo los ojos.

-Matsuri-chan, ya te dije que estaré bien – dijo frotándose sus manos con la refrescante agua.

-Hinata…-murmuro y la mencionada se paro de golpe.

-aléjate de mi – musito molesta sin secarse el agua –estamos en un lugar concurrido, esta vez no hay música que logre acallar mis gritos y esta vez, te daré tu merecido.

-Hinata-chan por favor – se hinco llorando, abrazándose de las piernas de la chica, quien dio un salto alarmado. – perdóname yo no sabia lo que hacia.

-Claro, trato de zafarse de su agarre – mirándolo tan despectivamente como al principio –Y yo naci ayer.

-Por favor dame una oportunidad – dijo aun hincado frotándose los ojos por las lagrimas.

-Al menos párate del suelo, es tan deplorable verte así –gruño fría y seca.

-Entonces me darás una oportunidad – dijo con un brillo de esperanzas en sus ojos llorosos.

Hinata lo observo, no pudo evitar sentirse de nuevo atraída hacia el, lo amaba tanto, aun removía sentimientos que se encontraban muy al fondo de su corazón, pero no se la dejaría tan fácil, no lo perdonaría, no lo dejaría así a la ligera.

-Déjame pensarlo – sentencio ultimo, saliendo del baño dejando a un emocionado rubio.

**Ya se ya se, ustedes no se lo perdonarían, pero no son ustedes, es Hinata, y este es un NaruHinaSasu y aunque no lo quieran la trama es así, Hinatilla no puede evitar sentirse atraída al rubio, es como un imán que atrae a un pedacito de metal muajajajaja!**

**Bien espero que todo esto haya despejado sus dudas, ahora si empieza la verdadera trama n_n**

**Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, ¡pueden dejar su review sin compromiso! No cuesta nada ¡porrrfiiiiiss! Me gustaría saber su oponion.**

**Cuando estaba escribiendo el principio estaba oyendo una linda canción, ahí se las dejo por si quieren escucharla : .com/watch?v=-63kuylzSE8&list=UU-dNU7S9ElgenJJBV0yhaEQ&index=1&feature=plcp**

**Muchisimas gracias por las personas que dejaron reviews .**

**Hina4ever****: hahahahahaha ¡waaaa – la abraza – me alegra bastante! Hahahaha la verdad yo también entro a diario Naruto FF es como mi biblioteca personal hahahahahaha, amo todas las historias, todas son geniales, con su bemoles… pero geniales! Gracias por comentaaar ; u ;!**

**Nanako-sempai ****: gracias, m gusta poner a Hinata en una actitud diferente, no me gusta que la traten como la debilucha o la mojigata u_u me molesta! Espero ver de nuevo tu review!**

**Namikazerock : ****muchísimas gracias no sabes cuanto me alegra leer tu review!**

**Eve-luna: Graciaaas!, no, solo Sasuke, espero que esta conti haya aclarado tus dudas.**

**Bueno me despido, hasta el próximo capitulo.**

**Con amor**

**Stella-chan!**

**Gracias por dejar review :heart: ;_;**


End file.
